thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2002
|image1=File:2002ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.gif |company:=Learning Curve |yearbook:=Volume VIII |pamphlet:=US/UK |previous=2001 |next=2003 }} 2002 is the tenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. In this year, the main characters got a new design, and Clickity-Clack Track was replaced with the new Traction Rail system which also featured a side for road vehicles. This was the last year until 2013 in which unique wheel dates were made. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas (redesigned) *Edward (redesigned) *Henry (redesigned) *Gordon (redesigned) *James (redesigned) *Percy (redesigned) *Toby (redesigned) *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Diesel *Daisy *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Mike *The Diesel *Sodor Railway Repair *Flying Scotsman *Lady *Diesel 10 *Derek *Wilbert *Frank *Dodge (individual reintroduction) *Splatter (individual reintroduction) *Big City Engine (new) *Salty (new) *Harvey (new) Coaches and Cars *Annie *Clarabel *Sodor Line Caboose *Henry's Forest Log Car *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *Circus Train *Fred *Barrel Car *Toad *Express Coaches *NW Brakevan (UK) *Catherine *Cargo Car *Rickety *Box Cars *Handcar *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie (redesigned) *Harold *Terence *Trevor *Butch *Lorry with Flatbed *Caroline (new) *George (new) *Thumper (new) Multi-Car Packs *Promo for Coupon Book (new) *5-Car Value Pack *5-Car Gift Pack *Bertram with Scrap Cars *Rusty with Construction Cars *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars (new) *Thomas "Winter Wonderland" Train (new) Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas (redesigned) *Battery-Powered Percy (redesigned) *Battery-Powered James (redesigned) *Battery-Powered Lady (new) Buildings and Destinations *Special Engine Shed *Log Loader *"The Works" Engine Repair Shop *Roundhouse *Sodor Cargo Crane *Barrel Loader *Sawmill with Dumping Depot *Cranky the Crane *Stop and Go Station *Sodor Engine Wash *Coal Station *Water Tower *Switch Tower *Sodor Fire Station *Sodor Dairy Farm *Conductor's Shed *Wellsworth Station *Abbey Repair Shop *Over the Track Signal *Sodor Airfield *Honey Depot (new) *Rescue Hospital (new) *Sodor Service Station (new) *Cargo Transfer (new) *Musical Carousel (new) *Windmill (redesigned) Bridges and Tunnels *Arched Stone Bridge *Single Stone Tunnel *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Mountain Tunnel *Arched Viaduct *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Sling Bridge (new) *Mountain Overpass (new) Sets *Trouble with Trees Set *Figure 8 Set *Muffle Mountain Set *Circle Set *Circus Set *Around the Barrel Loader Set *Sodor Airfield Set *A Day at "The Works" Set *Mountain Tunnel Set *Bridge and Tunnel Set *Lift and Load Set *Down by the Docks Set (new) *Conductor's Figure 8 Set (new) *Roundhouse Set (redesigned) *Mountain Overpass Set (new) *Let's Have a Race Set (new) *Sodor Engine Wash Set (new; Toys "R" Us exclusive) *Battery-Powered Figure 8 Set (new) *Battery-Powered Over and Through Set *Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set *Winter Wonderland Set Track All straight track has a side for road vehicles. *2" Straight Track and Road *4" Straight Track and Road *6" Straight Track and Road *8" Straight Track and Road *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Graded Track Risers *Elevated Track Foundation *Action Switch Track *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Flexi-Curve Track *Trees on the Track *Switch T-Track *2 Bumpers and 2 Signs *Cross Track with 2 Warning Signs *Round-About Action Turntable *Track to Surface Ramps *Stacking Risers (new) *3 1/2" Curved Road (new) *6 1/2" Curved Road (new) Track Packs *Trouble with Trees Expansion Pack (new) *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Cross and Switch Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack (new) *Circle and Circus Set Expansion Pack *Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Beginner Roadway Expansion Pack (new) *Elevated Roadway Expansion Pack (new) *Conductor's Figure 8 Set Advanced Expansion Pack (new) Accessories *Set of Five Signs *Set of 3 Buildings *Family of Four *Sir Topham Hatt, 1 Workman, 2 Engineers *Set of 4 Signals *Sir Topham and Lady Hatt *Combination Tree Pack Play Accessories *Play Table *Island Adventure Playboard *Thomas Carry Bag *Thomas Toy Locker *Clothes Rack *Thomas Desk and Chair *Thomas Storage Bench *Island of Sodor Playtable *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard (new) *Cloth Playmat (new) *Felt Playmat (new) *Large Felt Playmat (new) Trivia *This yearbook has a certificate signed by Sir Topham Hatt. *In the pamphlet, the Battery Powered Figure 8 Set is not listed as new. *A handbook was also produced. Gallery 2002promo.PNG 2002promo1.PNG 2002promo2.PNG 2002promo3.PNG Category:Years